<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do it for Kyrie by LucyLuxDMC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851618">Do it for Kyrie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC'>LucyLuxDMC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero's sleep is tormented by a nightmare about Kyrie's death. Trying to calm him down, Kyrie cuddles him and,once Nero cools off, he decides to go to talk with his father at Dante's office, but he isn't. There's only Dante to talk with. And,once he did, he comes back home where a terrible surprise is waiting for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>•Broken english</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nero couldn't sleep well. His sleep was tormented by several bad thoughts.<br/>
Understanding he couldn't sleep, stood up from the bed and,without making a noise in order to avoid to wake Kyrie up,he went in the garage.<br/>
Once in there,he went in the van to listen to some music, trying to relax. And,at the same time, he decided to read some pages of his father's book.</p>
<p>In the meanwhile, Kyrie was tossing and turning in bed until she woke up. Obviously,as soon as she did it, she noticed that Nero wasn't in the bed. In that moment she thought the worse. After all,she cared about his love and not seeing him next to her,made her worry.</p>
<p>"<em>Where did you go,Nero?</em>"</p>
<p>With that thought in her mind,Kyrie put on her nightgown and she went downstairs,in the garage, to check if Nero was in there. And,indeed,he was. She noticed a light came from the van and for that reason she understood that was must be Nero. So,now a little more relaxed,Kyrie entered in the van.<br/>
Just after she did so,Nero looked surprised at her.</p>
<p>"<em>Kyrie? What are you doing here?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>It's me who have to ask you so. What's wrong,Nero?</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie sat next to Nero on the sofa and,lovingly,she caressed Nero's back. Feeling Kyrie's touch on his skin made Nero feel like he was in safe hands.</p>
<p>"<em>C'mon,Nero. Tell me what is worring you?</em>"</p>
<p>Nero lowered his head and he covered his face with his hands.</p>
<p>"<em>It's a nightmare...</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie didn't understand what there was so strange in a nightmare. After all, the bad dreams happen to everybody.</p>
<p>"<em>What's so strange. It's normal have a nightmare.</em>"</p>
<p>Nero didn't want to offend Kyrie but,she didn't get what was the problem.</p>
<p>"<em>You don't get it. That nightmare was about you...</em>"</p>
<p>Reliving that bad dream made Nero upset than before. And seeing Nero in that state,made Kyrie worry.</p>
<p>"<em>...it's...it's about your death,Kyrie!</em>"</p>
<p>Obviously, hearing that made Kyrie unsettle a bit. After all, anyone would have reacted as Kyrie at that words. But, despite all,she wanted to hear Nero's dream, anyway.</p>
<p>"<em>Do you want to tell me your dream?</em>"</p>
<p>Nero swallowed and,bolstering himself,he began to tell her everything.</p>
<p>"<em>There's a demon. It isn't so strong but I make the mistake of don't finish him and,a day while I'm out in a mission,he goes to you and,without you can react, he kills you.</em>"</p>
<p>Remembering that moment made Nero cry. He didn't want to lose Kyrie. Even more so if the reason is him.<br/>
Kyrie didn't want to see Nero in that state and she tried his best to comfort him.</p>
<p>"<em>Please,Nero. Calm down. It was just a bad dream.</em>"</p>
<p>But Nero didn't want to even know about cool down.<br/>
At that point,Kyrie decided to hug him. Nero exchanged the hug. Feeling Kyrie's warm on him,Nero began to relax.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero,you won't be the reason of my death! Don't worry.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I beg you, don't leave me!</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie cuddled Nero trying to cool him down. She knew perfectly how Nero hated being abandoned by the people who he loved.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry,Nero. I won't never leave you.</em>"</p>
<p>Nero needed to feel protect and he asked to Kyrie if she could cuddle him like she did when they were kids.</p>
<p>"<em>Please,Kyrie. Cuddle me like we were kids</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Sure.</em>"</p>
<p>And so,Kyrie cuddled Nero all night long until they fell asleep one next to the another.</p>
<p>The next morning, Nero woke up before Kyrie and to return Kyrie's favour,he decided to prepare her the breakfast.<br/>
As soon as he finished to cook, he brought the breakfast to Kyrie in the van.<br/>
He put the tray on the small table in front of the sofa. And,sweetly, he called her love.</p>
<p>"<em>Kyrie,wake up. It's morning.</em>"</p>
<p>Hearing the beautiful and relaxed voice of Nero, made Kyrie wake up without hurry.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh, Nero. That's you.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I prepared you the breakfast.</em>"</p>
<p>Nero move the tray on the sofa and he sat in front of Kyrie.</p>
<p>"<em>You're a real treasure.Thank you,Nero.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I owed you. Thank you for taking care of me last night.</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie caressed softly Nero's left cheek. For her wasn't a problem at all. After all,Nero was the man she decided to live with. It was normal that sometimes she had to support his love</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry,Nero. I just did what anyone else would do.</em>"</p>
<p>Nero was comforted by Kyrie's words. He will never be thankful enough for the help she gave him.</p>
<p>"<em>Thank you for being there,Kyrie. I would be lost without you.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Don't think about it,now. Let's have breakfast before it gets cold. Do you want some?</em>"</p>
<p>Nero smiled in response. He understood Kyrie didn't want to talk about what happened last night anymore.</p>
<p>"<em>Sure.</em>"</p>
<p>So they had breakfast together. Once finished,Nero had to talk with Kyrie seriously.</p>
<p>"<em>Kyrie,what if I'll talk about this with my father? I know,it's a terrible idea. But I need his opinion.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I don't think that's such a bad idea, quite the opposite. Hearing his opinion too could be helpful.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Thanks. This afternoon,I'll go to him.</em>"</p>
<p>For Kyrie wasn't a problem at all. If Nero wanted to talk with his father,he had to do it. After all,she knew how much Nero cares about his father, since they had clarified their problems.</p>
<p>And so, that afternoon,Nero did as he said and he went to Dante's office to talk with his father.</p>
<p>When Dante saw Nero come in, he was a bit surprised.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh! Hey,Nero. Why are you here? Did something happen?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Eh? No,no. I was just searching for my father. Is he in?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>What a pity! He just left. I'm sorry.</em>"</p>
<p>Nero became sad hearing that, because he really wanted to talk with his father.<br/>
But Dante tried to comfort him somehow.</p>
<p>"<em>Hey,listen. If it's important, you can leave me a message to deliver to him.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>It doesn't matter. It was just a trifle.</em>"</p>
<p>But Dante knew if what Nero had to say to Vergil was really a trifle,he didn't come all that way for nothing.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero,now I'm serious. You're not that kind of person who waste time for nothing. Tell me. What's wrong?</em>"</p>
<p>Nero was surprised that Dante knew him so well but,at the same time,he didn't want to worry him with his problems.</p>
<p>"<em>Dante,really,it's nothing.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Then why would you want to disturb my brother if "it's nothing"? You know perfectly how much he hates waste of time, just like you</em>."</p>
<p>At that point,Nero had to give up and tell Dante everything.</p>
<p>"<em>Yeah, you're right. It's just a bad dream I had last night. It was about Kyrie's death...</em>"</p>
<p>Hearing such a phrase Dante was like frozen. He expect everything but never such a bad thing like that.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm sorry. I didn't know.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry. I just wanted to have some advice from my father about this. Nothing else.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Maybe mine wouldn't be useful as Vergil's one,but what about talk with Kyrie about this.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I've already done so.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Good. I guess, she gave you the right advice as always.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Yeah,she did. But,I wanted to hear my father's opinion too.</em>"</p>
<p>Dante approached Nero and for comforting him,Dante patted him on the back.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry. He can never give you a better opinion than Kyrie's one. You know,he didn't the kind of man who can give helpful hint in this things.</em>"</p>
<p>On second thoughts,lucidly,Dante was right. Vergil,maybe, wouldn't give Nero a realistic opinion.</p>
<p>"<em>Yeah, maybe you're right. I'm sorry if I bothered you for this nonsense.</em>"</p>
<p>For Dante wasn't a problem at all. If his nephew needed an help,it was his duty help Nero.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't sweat it. For anything else,don't hesitate to call me, okay?"</em></p>
<p>Nero nodded and,shortly after,he went out from the office.<br/>
But despite all, Nero really wanted to talk with his father.</p>
<p>"Damned,bad timing. Nevermind.<em> I'll go back home.</em>"</p>
<p>And so Nero set out for Fortuna. Once he was nearly coming home,he saw Kyrie outside and that made him upset, because he didn't want Kyrie to get hurt.<br/>
But,as soon as she saw Nero, Kyrie ran to him.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero,hurry up! A terrible thing happened!</em>"</p>
<p>In that moment,Nero thought the worse. He was full of fear that without any afterthought,he followed,running, Kyrie in the garage where,once in there,he saw it.<br/>
A human totally covered in blood and unconscious, leaned against the wall.</p>
<p>"<em>But... that's...</em>"</p>
<p>When Nero saw him,he was totally paralyzed and astonished. That human wasn't an ordinary one. He was Nero. A Nero from an another time.</p>
<p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The two Nero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The future Nero wakes up screaming Kyrie's name. Lead Nero and Kyrie to believe the worse. And they are right. The future Nero takes with him a cruel past. His Kyrie is dead due to a powerful demon that neither Vergil was able to defeat. That demon,tho, is about to reach them in their time.The only hope they have,right now, is Dante.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>•Broken english alert</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later, the unknown Nero was still unconscious.<br/>Nero and Kyrie didn't take him to the hospital because Nero was afraid of the other people's reaction seeing him with an older spitting image of himself. And so,they decided to medicate him in their house.<br/>No day passes without Kyrie looking after him like he was the man she always loved.<br/>The present Nero,instead, was looking at him like he was staring at his reflection.</p><p>"<em>Who the hell is he? He's my spitting image but I don't have a twin that I know of.</em>"</p><p>That question was tormenting Nero a lot. But, at the same time he needed to hear how Kyrie met him.</p><p>"<em>Sorry,Kyrie. I know,it's the umpteenth time I ask you this but, could you tell me how you met him?</em>"</p><p>But Kyrie wasn't bothered,quite the opposite,she was happy to tell him that story.</p><p>"<em>It happened all of a sudden. I was cleaning up the garage when,suddenly, a dimensional gate opened in front of me and he came out of it. As soon as I saw him,I thought were you but, fortunately, he wasn't. Or,at least, I hoped so. I was scared because he was totally covered in blood but when I saw you come back home, I realised that actually he wasn't.</em>"</p><p>"<em>In any case,we have to wait him to wake up. Unfortunately,we have no choice.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I know well, but what if he is really you...</em>"</p><p>While she was saying that,Kyrie caressed softly the man's hair. He was too similar to Nero, it wasn't possible he was someone else.</p><p>"<em>...I dare not imagine what happened to him. Who or what reduced him like that,was really savage.</em>"</p><p>Nero couldn't stop thinking the same thing.</p><p>But, suddenly, the stranger woke up, screaming in the grip of fear.</p><p>"<em>KYRIE!</em>"</p><p>Hearing him screaming that name,made clear to Kyrie and Nero who he really was.</p><p>"<em>Nero,calm down! You're in safe,now.</em>"</p><p>When the unknown Nero heard Kyrie's voice,he thought he was still dreaming.</p><p>"<em>Ky-Kyrie...?</em>"</p><p>He was trying to see her face but his vision was still blurred.</p><p>"<em>Don't struggle. You're still injured.</em>"</p><p>But the unknown Nero didn't listen to Kyrie and,with difficulty, he leaned against the headboard.</p><p>"<em>Hey, are you okay?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yeah...</em>"</p><p>But despite the answer,the unknown Nero was still suffering.<br/>In the meanwhile,his vision began to get better and he could recognise the faces of the people who surrounded him. And he was surprised to see Kyrie alive.</p><p>"<em>Kyrie?...How...?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Hey, can you tell us who are you?</em>"</p><p>Nero shouted angrily at him. Even he understood who he was,he didn't stand him.</p><p>"<em>I'm you,Nero.</em>"</p><p>"<em>What are you talking about?</em>"</p><p>"<em>C'mon, don't be so surprised. I know perfectly you already understood who I am. What do you really want to know is "how is it possible?",do ya?</em>"</p><p>Indeed Nero was wondering exactly that thing.</p><p>"<em>Easy. I was tossed in a spatio-temporal gate from the future. And that gate made me possible to travel through time till I reached you. By the way,how old are you?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Well,I'm turning twenty-five this summer. But what does that have to do with it?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Now,I began to understand a lot of things.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Can you tell something to us too,me?</em>"</p><p>Nero was really angry with his future himself. There wasn't an apparent reason because he hated him,but what irritated Nero was how his future self reacted seeing Kyrie.</p><p>"<em>I didn't remeber to have such a bad temper when I was twenty-five. Anyway, I'm you at thirty. That means I've traveled five years in the past.</em>"</p><p>In that moment,Kyrie stepped in the conversation. She wanted to hear more about the future Nero.</p><p>"<em>You were surprised to see me,can you tell me how come?</em>"</p><p>Then the future Nero caressed Kyrie's left cheek. Doing so,he could remeber the warm of Kyrie's body. And,at the same time, Kyrie felt a strange feeling like if,in that Nero, something was missing.</p><p>"<em>Kyrie,you're around twenty-six,right?</em>"</p><p>Kyrie nodded even she didn't know what he was meaning with that.</p><p>"<em>Good. I beg of you, stay always close to your Nero. Despite all.</em>"</p><p>But Kyrie understood something was happened to the Kyrie of the future.</p><p>"<em>Nero, don't mince words. Tell me the truth, please.</em>"</p><p>Nero smiled in response,but it was a bitter smile because the truth was too cruel to be remebered.</p><p>"<em>I can't hide anything from you,can I? But you're right,I have to tell you the truth... The real reason why I was surprised seeing you,it's because my Kyrie died several month ago.</em>"</p><p>Kyrie became like frozen hearing that words. Nero,instead,rampaged and he jumped on him.<br/>Nero wanted to punch him so bad but he didn't because Kyrie stopped his fist.</p><p>"Please,Nero. Don't do it!"</p><p>But that didn't stop Nero to yell at his future self.</p><p>"<em>You! You had to safe her! Why didn't you do it?!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Do you really think I didn't try?! I was there when he killed her!</em>"</p><p>"<em>So,why didn't you safe her?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Because,I can't! I...</em>"</p><p>The future Nero looked away,that memory was to painful to remeber. But Nero wanted an answer.</p><p>"<em>Speak!</em>"</p><p>Full of angry and pain,the future Nero looked his past self with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"<em>I couldn't protect her, because she was who protected me!...</em>"</p><p>In that moment,Nero realised he went too far and he moved from his future self who,while crying, told him everything about that horrible day.</p><p>"<em>...that demon attacked me,here,in Fortuna... I fought him to the death...but he was too powerful for me and...he was about to kill me when..."</em></p><p>The memory of that day resurfaced at his mind more painful than ever.</p><p>
  <em>"...when Kyrie stepped in between me and the demon...ending killed in my place... You..."</em>
</p><p>The future Nero clenched his fist due to rage.</p><p><em>"...You don't have the faintest idea of what I passed in these damned days!</em>"</p><p>In that moment the wounds started to hurt him. Seeing the future Nero in that state,Kyrie tried to calm him down.</p><p>"<em>Please,Nero. Calm down! Your wounds are reopening.</em>"</p><p>Then she turned to his Nero.</p><p>"<em>Nero, please, go take the painkiller!</em>"</p><p>Unwilling,Nero obeyed and he went to take the medicine.<br/>Meanwhile Kyrie was taking care of the future Nero.</p><p>"<em>I'm sorry for what happened to you. And how Nero reacted.</em>"</p><p>That phrase sounds strange to Kyrie in that moment, because she was talking precisely  with Nero even he come from an another time.</p><p>"<em>It's... it's not your fault... Don't worry...</em>"</p><p>In the meanwhile,Nero came back in the room with the medicine in his hand.</p><p>"<em>Here's what you requested.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Thank you,Nero.</em>"</p><p>Then Kyrie give some pills to the other Nero who gulped them down.<br/>Nero was a little upset seeing himself in that conditions.</p><p>"<em>Listen,me. Can I know how you ended here. Okay,someone tossed you in the past. But who?</em>"</p><p>"My<em> father. We were fighting the demon who deprived me of Kyrie,but he was too powerful even for Vergil,and we were defeated. At that point, Vergil and I tried to stop him combining the powers the Yamato and of the Ragtime,but we didn't imagine what happened next. Our powers give life to a dimensional gate where all of us were swallowed up. Despite all, Vergil managed to toss the demon in an other place with him. Let me travel in an other time. The real problem is that I don't know where they ended. And more important,I don't know if Vergil managed to defeat him.</em>"</p><p>"<em>So,that demon could be in this time,right?</em>"</p><p>"<em>I wish he wasn't here, but I don't want to raise any false hopes...</em>"</p><p>In that moment,the present Nero yelled at himself angrily.</p><p>"<em>It doesn't matter! Instead of you, I will destroy that demon and I will safe Kyrie."</em></p><p>After that Nero left the room. He didn't stand to stay in the same room with his future self.</p><p>"<em>Wait,Nero. Where are you going?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Sorry, Kyrie. But I can't stand to stay here with someone who isn't able to protect anything or anybody! Even more so that person is me!"</em></p><p>Then Nero went outside slamming the door.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry. He didn't mean to say that things."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It doesn't matter. He's right."</em>
</p><p>The future Nero clenched the bed sheet in his hands,in tears. He didn't want to be so weak. But since Kyrie died,that Nero had lost every reasons for living.</p><p>
  <em>"That day...when she died...I didn't lose only her... I lost a piece of me..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nero..."</em>
</p><p>For Kyrie seeing him in that state made her sick. She didn't stand to see his love so shattered.<br/>She sat next to him and started to cuddle him. When the future Nero felt the Kyrie's touch on him,he hugged her tightly. He didn't want to lose her again.</p><p>"<em>Kyrie...</em>"</p><p>Nero cried like a kid in her arms. He needed to feel the warmth of the woman he loved.</p><p>"<em>Shh, it's alright now,Nero.</em>"</p><p>In the meanwhile,the actual Nero was walking along one of the streets of the city.</p><p>"<em>I will never forgive him for what he did. Even though he's me.</em>"</p><p>In that moment Nero saw a bluish lightning in the sky,heading towards his house.</p><p>"<em>It can't be... Oh,no. Kyrie!</em>"</p><p>Nero realised in no time that could be a danger and he rushed at his home,but before he could reach it, a ball of fire was about to hit it.<br/>In that moment Nero felt powerless. All he had got was about to be destroyed in no time.<br/>But before the fireball could hit the house, Nero saw a demon in the sky ready to stop it. In that demon Nero saw something of familiar. That demon was like his DT but instead of have two wings he had four of them and he was greater then him.</p><p>"<em>But that... Possible he's... me?</em>"</p><p>Nero couldn't believe at his eyes. The demon  was so powerful that he pulverized the fireball in no time.</p><p>Nero, seeing Kyrie out door, got mad.</p><p>"<em>Kyrie! Get back inside!</em>"</p><p>But Kyrie didn't.</p><p>"<em>Don't worry,Nero. I'm safe. He protected me.</em>"</p><p>Then Kyrie pointed at the demon which,once he landed, turned human. Showing his real look. Indeed,that demon was the future Nero.<br/>But he couldn't celebrate the victory because his wounds reopened making him kneel in pain.</p><p>"<em>Nero,help me. We need to bring him inside.</em>"</p><p>Nero helped Kyrie and,at the same,he couldn't understand how could his future self lose against a demon with all that strength.<br/>Once they made the other Nero sit down on the bed,the present Nero apologised with him.</p><p>"<em>I'm sorry. Only now,I realised how powerful that demon could be. If neither in that form you defeated him. What kind of power has him?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Incommensurable. He have a strength bigger that a demon emperor.</em>"</p><p>Hearing so, Nero was frozen. He didn't expect such a phrase.</p><p>"This means what happened before,is his fault?"</p><p>"<em>I don't know. But if what you suggest is true, that means my father and that demon are keep fighting.And that also means you should evacuate.</em>"</p><p>"<em>But where are we going?</em>"</p><p>Kyrie was so worry to leave Fortuna.</p><p>"<em>Don't worry,Kyrie. I can ask to Dante if he could help us.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Dante?</em>"</p><p>The future Nero was surprised to hear that name.</p><p>"<em>What's wrong,now?</em>"</p><p>"<em>So,your Dante is in the human world. That change everything.</em>"</p><p>"<em>What are you talking about?</em>"</p><p>"<em>In mine time,Dante is stuck in the Underworld. And he couldn't help us. But with his strength we have a chance to defeat that demon."</em></p><p>Then the future Nero stood up and looked his past self in the eyes.</p><p>"<em>Nero,we must go to Dante and talk to him about this. And Kyrie, you will come with us.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Are you kidding me? It's too dangerous for her coming with us.</em>"</p><p>But Kyrie calmed them down.</p><p>"<em>Nero, don't worry. He's right. It would be more dangerous for me staying here. We don't know if an other fireball will hit us. And then,here there's nothing for me. The kids are with Nico and they are in an other city for a while. So,I prefer come with you.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Alright,then.</em>"</p><p>After that, Kyrie went to pack her bags.</p><p>"<em>Do you really think she will be in safe at Dante's office?</em>"</p><p>"<em>I don't know. To be honest,I hope so.</em>"</p><p>However,Nero was still thinking to the demon form his future self was using.</p><p>"<em>Listen,your demon form is different by mine. How come?</em>"</p><p>"<em>It doesn't matter. You just need to know that form it's an evolution of the DT. When the time will come,you'll be able to use it too. Don't worry.</em>"</p><p>Meanwhile Kyrie finished to pack her bags and she returned to them.</p><p>"<em>I'm ready. We can leave.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Wait,Kyrie. I'll help you.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Thank you,Nero.</em>"</p><p>To future Nero saw that scene reminded him his life with his Kyrie. And that give him a reason for fighting.</p><p>"<em>I swear you,Kyrie. I'll protect them, despite all.</em>"</p><p>Nero thought, gripping his pendant and following them to Dante's office.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The time to fight the demon, who deprived Nero of the loved ones,is finally come. Will Dante and the others be able to defeat him?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Broken english alert</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a while for them to reach Dante's office but,in the end,they managed to do it.<br/>For the future Nero seeing Dante's office made him remeber a lot of funny things that happened to him in there,in his time. And that made him smile.</p>
<p>"<em>It's been a long time since I went here.</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie looked at the future Nero with a lovely gaze. She could only imagine what kind of beautiful adventure he lived.</p>
<p>"<em>I guess,you miss your past,a little.</em>"</p>
<p>Nero looked smiling at Kyrie. At the end of the day,she was right.</p>
<p>"<em>Do you know? One of the things I always loved of you,Kyrie,it's your empathy. You don't need words to understand how I feel.</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie blushed hearing that sweet words. Despite all, future Nero was really thankful for Kyrie for always being there for him.</p>
<p>"<em>Please, don't change. For any reasons in the world,be yourself. Always.</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie smiled in response at him.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry. I will.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I'm counting on it.</em>"</p>
<p>Future Nero winked at Kyrie. Watching his future self act like this made Nero a little jealous of him. After all, who wouldn't have been in his place, even if was about of himself?</p>
<p>"<em>Listen, me. What about cut it out? We have a demon to destroy or am I wrong?</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie looked at Nero a little bothered because she didn't expect that reaction from him.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero,you wouldn't be jealous of yourself, would you?</em>"</p>
<p>But Kyrie hit the spot and Nero became bright red like a pepper.</p>
<p>"<em>Well... I can't? I mean, you're my girlfriend. I think it's normal I feel a little jealous if I see another man pursue you.</em>"</p>
<p>In that moment Kyrie and the other Nero started to laugh,but it wasn't a scornful one,quite the opposite,for them see Nero act like this was a good thing.</p>
<p>"<em>What's so funny?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Oh,Nero. Don't worry,no one is making fun of you, we're just laughing because your reaction is all too human. But it's a good thing. After all,is what I always loved of you.</em>"</p>
<p>Then Kyrie gave him a kiss on his lips and he was happy as can be. In the meanwhile,the future Nero looking at them, thought his happy moments with Kyrie over.</p>
<p>"<em>At that time I was so cheerful. I can't believe in only a moment I lost everything important to me. I must destroy that demon for allowing them live the life I couldn't have.</em>"</p>
<p>He didn't want his past self suffer like him. The only thing he really wanted was allowing them to continue living those carefree days.</p>
<p>"<em>C'mon,we have to hurry.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Yeah, we know.</em>"</p>
<p>Then they went in the Dante's office. When Dante and Vergil saw the future Nero came in, they were truly surprised. <br/>They didn't except to see an older version of Nero in the same time and place of their one.</p>
<p>"<em>It can't be...is that you,Nero?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Well,yes. It's a long story...</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>That's a good one. How did it happen? That's so strange.</em>"</p>
<p>Somehow Dante's curiosity was able to divert the topic to the heart of the matter.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry. Now,I'll tell you everything. By the way, I'll try to make it clear because it's a big muddle.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Go ahead, shoot.</em>"</p>
<p>And so the future Nero began his story.</p>
<p>"<em>I came from five years in the future. Me and my father were fighting a powerful demon in our time, unfortunately that demon was too much even for my father and we were defeated. With our back against the wall,we tried a last attack,we combined the powers of the Yamato and of the Ragtime. But, none of us was expecting what happened. Our powers give life to a dimensional gate which swallowed us up. Vergil managed to fight that demon even in that situation,but I can't,and I was dragged in an other time. This time to be exact. But,a few hours ago, Fortuna was attacked by a sphere of energy, like a fireball. I managed to destroy it, but we don't know if it happened because of battle between my father and the demon, that is occurring between the folds of time. For that reason,we brought Kyrie here because we need a safety place for her and then because we need your help. The more help we can get the more easy could be destroy that demon.</em>"</p>
<p>Vergil and Dante were a little confused but, despite this, they managed to learn something.</p>
<p>"<em>It's a real mess.Don't you think, Vergil?</em>"</p>
<p>But Vergil didn't answer because he was worried about what the future Nero told him.</p>
<p>"<em>Hey, Vergil! What's wrong?</em>"</p>
<p>Vergil ignored his brother's worry because he wanted to clarify something with his future son.</p>
<p>"<em>You told your Vergil was defeat. How much powerful is your father?</em>"</p>
<p>But the present Nero stepped in the conversation and he answered in place of his future self.</p>
<p>"<em>Father, I can assure you they are really strong. And I can prove you! Before, during Fortuna's attack, I saw him turn into an evolution of my DT and in no time he pulverized the energy sphere. And then,he told me that demon's energy is greater then a demon emperor's one.</em>"</p>
<p>In that moment Vergil reminded the power of Mundus. Was really possible that a demon with a power far stronger than Mundus' one could exist?</p>
<p>"<em>Do you have the slightest idea how much powerful a demon emperor could be?! I can't believe that now,all of a sudden, a demon with powers far stronger than Mundus' one came out of nowhere!</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>You can't believe or not. I don't care. Fact is that I've a score to settle with that demon and if you want to help us,good. Otherwise,I'll do it by myself.</em>"</p>
<p>Dante knew exactly were that conversation would ended. And he stepped in to block them.</p>
<p>"<em>Okay. That's enough. I don't know what happened to you,and neither I care of. But,if there's a demon to destroy you can count on me.</em>"</p>
<p>But Vergil sat this battle out.</p>
<p>"<em>Right. On you. This time don't count on me.</em>"</p>
<p>Then Vergil went upstairs leaving the two Nero totally astonished.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry. He said so,but he really didn't think it. The only reason why he acted like that,is because in him the memory of his battle against Mundus still hurt. Despite are passed years since that day. I guess,he will help us. Just to prove his strength.</em>"</p>
<p>Dante really trusted in his brother. Despite his bad temper, Vergil wasn't the guy who didn't take part in battles where was necessary show the own strength.<br/>It was just he needed time to absorb that news and think about a countermove.</p>
<p>"<em>Hey,Vergil! So,we leave Kyrie here with you while we're going to Fortuna.</em>"</p>
<p>Dante said it on purpose just to provoke him. But Vergil act as if nothing has happened and he answered in his usual way, cold and distant.</p>
<p>"<em>Whatever. I don't care.</em>"</p>
<p>Dante laughed a little. He knew perfectly his brother would have answered like that.</p>
<p>"<em>I knew he'd have answered like that.</em>"</p>
<p>In the meanwhile,the present Nero was giving Kyrie some orders.</p>
<p>"<em>I beg of you. Whatever happenes DON'T go outside and,more important...</em>"</p>
<p>But kyrie finished the phrase in his place.</p>
<p>"<em>... If I need help ask to your father. Don't worry,I will.</em>"</p>
<p>After that,the two Nero and Dante head for Fortuna.<br/>In the meanwhile,Kyrie went upstairs to set her clothes in the wardrobe.<br/>But,at the same time, Vergil couldn't do anything without staring at her. And, obviously,Kyrie noticed that.</p>
<p>"<em>What's wrong, Vergil?</em>"</p>
<p>For Vergil was the first time he saw Kyrie and the first one he talked to her too. But in her sweet voice and in her gentle manners,he was able to see his mother.</p>
<p>"<em>Nothing. It's just I was thinking about what the future Nero said.</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie sat next to Vergil because she wanted to talk with him,but doing so, Vergil felt a little awkward because she reminded him his mother.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry,I know perfectly how much Nero is strong. I don't tell so because he's my boyfriend; I told this because it's been since he was a kid that he manages to get by his own strength...</em>"</p>
<p>That words made Vergil think about his past. Also him had to manage to get by his own strength.</p>
<p>"<em>...But the future Nero didn't tell you everything as he did with us. But, I guess, he did because he hate be judged by the other people.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>What are you talking about?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>That Nero is not the same we know. He told me he wasn't able to protect his Kyrie and see her dying in front of him,changed him. It's like he loses every reasons for living.</em>"</p>
<p>Vergil was like frozen hearing that words.</p>
<p>"<em>It can be...</em>"</p>
<p>Unfortunately, in the future happened what Vergil was afraid most. Nero passed the same that happened to him when he was a kid: the loss of a loved one.</p>
<p>"<em>What?</em>"</p>
<p>But without saying a word, Vergil stood up and he got ready for the battle. He put his coat on and he took the Yamato with him.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm sorry,Kyrie. But I have to go where they are. Stay safe,I don't want my Nero blame me if something will happen to you.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry. I used to this.</em>"</p>
<p>After that Vergil ran down the stairs in a hurry and,with the same frenzy,he ran outside.<br/>Kyrie prayed in order that noone ended dead.</p>
<p>"<em>Please,God. Protect all of them.</em>"</p>
<p>In the meanwhile,the two Nero and Dante menaged to evacuate the citizens from Fortuna</p>
<p>"<em>Okay,we did it. But where's him?</em>"</p>
<p>But Dante's question got an immediate answer. All of a sudden they heard a roar and a dimensional laceration opened in front of them.</p>
<p>"<em>Here it is! Get ready!"</em></p>
<p>The future Nero warned the other. But they were ready. Dante summoned his sword while present Nero revved the Red Queen fully.</p>
<p>"<em>Yeah, we know.</em>"</p>
<p>Then from the laceration an enormous demon came out of it.</p>
<p>"<em>NERO!</em>"</p>
<p>The demon yelled Nero's name in the grip of rage.</p>
<p>"<em>What? You missed me?</em>"</p>
<p>But the demon laughed at Nero provocation.</p>
<p>"<em>Pathetic, Sparda's heir. You ran away from me.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>You're wrong! I never ran away from you!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Your father didn't do for sure!</em>"</p>
<p>The demon showed his hand and in there where was the lifeless body of his father.</p>
<p>"<em>Take! I'll give him back.</em>"</p>
<p>The demon tossed the Vergil's body to Nero, who caught it in his arms.</p>
<p>"<em>It can be...father...</em>"</p>
<p>But the future Nero didn't leave room for the tears. Instead,as soon as he laid his father's body down, he got caught up in anger and,with rage in his body, he turned into to his SDT.</p>
<p>"<em>Yes,Nero! Just a little and you will be,finally, at my same level.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Shut up!</em>"</p>
<p>Without thinking twice, the future Nero pounced on the demon. Dante tried to stop him but was useless,in that state he didn't want to listen to anybody.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero! Don't do it!</em>"</p>
<p>The future Nero used his Red Queen to hit him, but it was worthless. The demon stopped him with only a hand.</p>
<p>"<em>You lost everything and you still weak. You're just pathetic.</em>"</p>
<p>That words made Nero upset and the demon take advantage of the situation and he punched Nero in the stomach so hard that he flung away, forcing him to return human and puking blood.</p>
<p>"<em>I...will...make you...pay for...this...</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Like the last time,Nero? You're not able to protect anything or anybody. And do you want to fight me with that meager power of your? You're pathetic.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Shut...up</em>!"</p>
<p>The future Nero tried to stood up,but that blow and the previous wounds made it impossible.</p>
<p>"<em>Die.</em>"</p>
<p>The demon charged an energy sphere on his hand ready to kill Nero, but the present Nero shot at the demon. Trying to stop him,but the demon didn't feel the bullets.</p>
<p>"<em>Hey, ginormous bastard! What about to fight me,instead of that lazybones?</em>"</p>
<p>And so, the demon change the target on the present Nero and threw the sphere to him.</p>
<p>"<em>You don't waste time,huh?</em>"</p>
<p>But using the Gerbera,Nero was able to parry the attack.</p>
<p>"<em>Interesting. Looks like I will have a lot of fun fighting you.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Hey, don't forget me!</em>"</p>
<p>The demon laughed seeing the two Sparda's heirs approaching him.</p>
<p>"<em>That's awesome! I will be able to exterminate Sparda's dynasty in one fell swoop.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>On condition that you're able to do so.</em>"</p>
<p>Then Dante turned into his SDT while present Nero into his DT. <br/>The demon threw some energy sphere but they were able to avoid them and fly to the demon.<br/>Dante used "the luce",an attack that allowed him to hit the demon with several blows. The demon felt nothing from that blow but,in the meanwhile,Nero used both the Red Queen and the spectral Yamato to perform the "showdown". That attack, instead, injured the demon in the chest.</p>
<p>"<em>Damn you!</em>"</p>
<p>In the grip of the rage,the demon unleashed his demonic aura. That energy was so powerful that Nero and Dante were threw away.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm sick of you!</em>"</p>
<p>The demon charged his power in both his hands. He was about to create an enormous sphere of energy.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't you dare!</em>"</p>
<p>At that point Dante charged his energy to create a vortex where he could trap the demon and at the same time hit him with his energy.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't think this's enough to stop me!</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Nero,I don't think I'll be able to hold him any longer. You must attack him,now!</em>"</p>
<p>Nero charged the energy in the Gerbera than he pounced on the demon and,once he was close to him, he unleashed the energy of the Gerbera using the "stamina ray". A powerful vortex of energy hit the demon in the stomach, forcing him suffer the blow. But, unfortunately,that wasn't enough to destroy him. The demon was about to punch Nero when all of a sudden Vergil stepped in,parrying the blow with the Yamato.</p>
<p>"<em>Thank you,father.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I thought you said you didn't want to join us,huh, Vergil?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>It's not that! It's just that I want to avenge the death of my future self.</em>"</p>
<p>Then Vergil pointed the Yamato at the demon.</p>
<p>"<em>It's time to finish this...</em>"</p>
<p>But Dante finished the phrase in place of Vergil.</p>
<p>"<em>...once and for all.</em>"</p>
<p>But the demon yelled at them.</p>
<p>"<em>I won't lose to Sparda's heirs. Neither today nor ever.</em>"</p>
<p>The demon charged all his energy in one last blow. At the same time, Vergil was charging his energy for performing the  "Judgment cut end".</p>
<p>"<em>Dante,Nero. You two have to use the most powerful blow of your. And attack him at the same time.</em>"</p>
<p>So Dante and Nero did as Vergil said. Nero charged his energy to perform the "showdown" while Dante was charging his energy to perform the "over drive".</p>
<p>"Perish, damned Sparda's heirs."</p>
<p>The demon threw his blow at them but, as only answer the three unleashed their respective blows. The union of the three blows give life to a powerful one blow that annihilate the demon for ever.</p>
<p>"<em>We did it!</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Yup,and thanks to your father.</em>"</p>
<p>But Vergil didn't want to exult, because he knew if it was possible kill that demon was thanks to the sacrifice of his future self, who weakened the demon allowing them to kill him easily.</p>
<p>In the meanwhile, the future Nero was leaned against the wall of a house. Contemplating his weakness.</p>
<p>"<em>I knew it,I'm totally useless.</em>"</p>
<p>After saying that,he decided to stand up and move away from the others. He didn't want to be mocked by the people that were better than him.<br/>But he was seriously injured and he knelt in pain.</p>
<p>"<em>Damn,I'm not able either to walk.</em>"</p>
<p>But,in that moment,Vergil and Nero approached him. Who helped him to get up. While Dante was carrying the lifeless body of the future Vergil. All were heading for coming back to the office.</p>
<p>"<em>I don't need your help! Leave me!</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Stop act like a kid,me! You need our help.</em>"</p>
<p>"Listen,she<em> told me everything.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>What?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Kyrie. She told me what happened to you,in the future. And I know exactly how you feel."</em></p>
<p>"<em>No,you can't!</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>You're wrong. I lost my family when I was eight. But the difference between us is that I was able to find a reason for fighting while you let her death get you down. That's all.</em>"</p>
<p>But the future Nero couldn't understand how Vergil could be so cold and distant.</p>
<p>"<em>How? How the hell are you able to be so apathetic.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Because I killed my emotions, the same day I lost my family.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I don't believe it! So,why my father was able to feel something for me, despite all?!</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Because,he was another Vergil. We're from different time. We're not the same person. Like you and my son.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>So why I passed the same things that happened to him?</em>"</p>
<p>In that moment Dante stepped in the conversation.</p>
<p>"<em>Hey,kid. What about to cut it out? Are you so afraid of living,or what? You're not the only one who lost someone of really important in his life. But we managed to keep living because we found a reason for doing so. Now,it's your turn! Find a reason for living and show us you're able to do it! And now,I'm sick of all this! I can't wait to come back home and take a </em><em>nap</em><em>!</em>"</p>
<p>Dante words made the future Nero cry. After a long time, he found someone who really cared him.</p>
<p>"<em>Thank you,Dante!</em>"</p>
<p>Dante smiled in response.</p>
<p>"<em>No problem. I'm used to that kind of temper. After all,the two with your same temper are carrying you.</em>"</p>
<p>At that point,the present Nero and Vergil shouted at Dante.</p>
<p>"<em>Shut up,Dante!</em>"</p>
<p>TO BE CONTINUED.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that the demon is destroy. What will the future Nero do? Will he stay? Or will he come back in his time?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>•Broken english alert</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a couple of hours,the present Nero and the others managed to be on way back for the office.</p><p>"<em>I'm sorry. I was just a "dead weight" during this battle.</em>"</p><p>For the present Nero hearing such a word made him get mad. He didn't stand that someone still calling him in that way.</p><p>"<em>Listen,if you don't stop saying that word I will kill you, for real! Damn, you're my future me! I hoped that in the future no one would call me in that way!</em>"</p><p>In that moment Dante stepped in the conversation making a funny remark of the situation, as always.</p><p>"<em>Oh, but it's a really good nickname. Right,kid?"</em></p><p>Dante knew perfectly his Nero would be get angry hearing that words.</p><p>"<em>I'll show you dead weight!</em>"</p><p>The present Nero started running after Dante who had already begun to do so, knowing Nero reaction.</p><p>"<em>Dante,stop! Dammit! You're carrying a dead body!</em>"</p><p>"<em>But he isn't a dead weight at all.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Are you serious?!</em>"</p><p>Seeing them acting like kids made Vergil feel ashamed of them. And he covered his face with his left hand.</p><p>"<em>I can't believe they're related to me.</em>"</p><p>Instead,the future Nero was happy to see them so cheerful. But,at the same time,he was sad. He didn't believe that he was so blind to not see how many people he loved.</p><p>"<em>Vergil, do you think I'll be able to protect them if I stay here?</em>"</p><p>That was a hard question to answer to. But Vergil tried to give him a answer, anyway.</p><p>"<em>It depends on you. If they are your reason for living it's your duty protect them. But for doing so,you need power. Becoming strong is the only way to protect who you care about;but,at the same time, you must not become dominated by it,as I did. For the rest,it's up to you.</em>"</p><p>That words, somehow, managed to make the future Nero conscious that if he wanted to protect something or someone,he had to fight for it.</p><p>"<em>Thank you, Vergil.</em>"</p><p>Vergil didn't reply using words but he replied using a smile.<br/>The future Nero understood if Vergil was able to find again his emotions it happened because of Dante and of his son, because they were who give him back a family.</p><p>"<em>It's time to reach that two.</em>"</p><p>And so Vergil, carrying the future Nero, was able to reach Dante and the present Nero that were waiting for them in front of the office's door.</p><p>"<em>Took you long enough to come here.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Shut up, Dante! We were waiting for you two to finish your dramatic little scene.</em>"</p><p>Dante was so used to Vergil's temper that he paid no mind to it. But,he had to do a more important thing and he needed the help of the future Nero.</p><p>"<em>Anyway...Future Nero,I guess you want an help to bury your father,do ya?</em>"</p><p>But he didn't. That was a thing concerned to him.</p><p>"<em>No,I will do it by myself. It's my fault if he died. And it's my duty bury him. I don't want to force another responsibility on you.</em>"</p><p>"<em>As you wish.</em>"</p><p>And so the future Nero took the dead body of his father in his arms. But for the present Nero seeing that scene was too much. He really wanted to help his future self in that moment.</p><p>"<em>Wait,I'll help you.</em>"</p><p>But his future self rejected his help.</p><p>"<em>Stay where you are! This doesn't concern you!</em>"</p><p>For Nero was strange hearing that phrase. After all who said so was himself. But he understood what his future self meant and let him go on his way.<br/>At the same time Dante, seeing that Nero carrying the lifeless body of his father, remebered when he did the same thing with his mother body.</p><p>"<em>Unfortunately,Nero. This's a thing that only him can do. It could sound strange to you but doing that could make him stronger but,sadly,it depends on him.</em>"</p><p>At that point, Nero couldn't do anything except seeing his future self head towards the cemetery.</p><p>Where,once in there,he started digging a grave with his own hands.<br/>Obviously, doing so he cried like a baby. But,he had to bury his own father, because it was the first step to become stronger.</p><p>"<em>I swear you,dad...I will become stronger... more and more... I won't... I won't lose anyone else... because of my weakness...</em>"</p><p>Once he finished, he laid down the body of his father in the grave,and covered him with the soil and the tears that,uncontrollable,continued to fall down.</p><p>In the meanwhile, Kyrie was happy to see all of them safe and sound.<br/>And, obviously,when she saw her Nero come in, she hugged him.</p><p>"<em>I was so worried. Thank God, you're all safe</em>."</p><p>"<em>Yeah,it was hard but we made it.</em>"</p><p>But Kyrie noticed that the future Nero was missing.</p><p>"<em>But where is your other self. Did something happen to him?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Nah, don't worry. He had to do a thing. I guess,as soon as he will finish,he will join us.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Are you sure?</em>"</p><p>Nero nodded to Kyrie. But,deep down,he knew his future self would never be the same again after what he had to do.</p><p>"<em>Okay, guys. I'm very tired. I'll take a nap.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Wait,Dante. Kyrie has already prepared the dinner.</em>"</p><p>But for Kyrie wasn't a problem at all,if Dante wanted to get some rest.</p><p>"<em>Nero, don't worry. If Dante needs some rest,give it. Who are we to stop him?</em>"</p><p>But,in that moment, hearing that words Dante,a little, felt awkward. Because he seemed the black sheep among them.</p><p>"<em>Listen,Kyrie. I changed my mind,I'll have dinner then I will take my nap.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Why this sudden change,little brother?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Just because. And then are days that our Nero says me how wonderful is Kyrie's cooking. So why not?</em>"</p><p>Nero was a little embarrassed and he became bright red like a pepper,while Kyrie was so happy to hear that.<br/>But,in that moment, the future Nero entered in the office. Leaving Kyrie a little shocked because he was totally covered in blood and soil.<br/>Seeing him in that state, Kyrie ran to him to assure he was okay.</p><p>"<em>Nero! Are you okay? What did happen to you?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Don't worry,Kyrie. I'm fine.</em>"</p><p>But Dante, as usual, stepped in the conversation.</p><p>"<em>Hey,kid. Did you manage to do it?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Sure. Don't worry.</em>"</p><p>But, despite all,Kyrie didn't stand to see the future Nero in that state. So,she took him by the hand and she brought him upstairs.<br/>But the present Nero wanted to know what was going on.</p><p>"<em>Wait, Kyrie. What are you doing?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Don't worry,Nero. I'll take care of him for a while. You can have dinner without us.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Eh? No, wait</em>!"</p><p>But Kyrie was already gone upstairs.</p><p>"<em>I guess,she has a weakness for yourself.</em>"</p><p>"<em>No shit, Shirley! He's me. And then,what's so strange? She didn't stand to see people that having a hard time. And so,she have to help them.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Hey, Vergil. Doesn't that remind you of anyone?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Shut up,Dante!</em>"</p><p>Dante laughed at Vergil reaction while Nero looked at them totally confused.</p><p>"<em>Who are you talking about?</em>"</p><p>"<em>No one!</em>"</p><p>Vergil yelled at his son because he avoided going into details. Even if he knew perfectly who was the person Dante was talking about. And Nero, knowing they won't give him an answer,gave up.</p><p>"<em>Okay, nevermind...</em>"</p><p>In the meanwhile,Kyrie managed to make the future Nero have a shower. And while he was having it,Kyrie was preparing him the clean clothes.</p><p>"<em>Nero,I've got some of my Nero's T-shirts. I hope they will okay for you.</em>"</p><p>"<em>No problem.</em>"</p><p>In the meanwhile,the future Nero was able to relax having a shower.<br/>And he was thinking over some things. Like,for example, if he had to stay in that time or come back home in his time. But if he had chosen the last one there would be no one in the future waiting for him. But, before taking this choice,he wanted to talk with Kyrie about that.<br/>And so, he finished to have a shower and Kyrie helped him to dry.</p><p>"<em>Thank you, Kyrie.</em>"</p><p>"<em>No problem. It's always a pleasure for me. But,now,I have to medicate your wounds. Unfortunately,the older ones were reopening.</em>"</p><p>And so,using her kindness,she medicate the future Nero without making him feel too much pain.<br/>While she was doing so,the future Nero asked her what he wanted.</p><p>"<em>Kyrie,can I ask you a thing?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Sure. Tell me.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Will I be unwanted if I stay here with you all?</em>"</p><p>That was one of that kind of questions that Kyrie didn't want to hear because they made her get mad.</p><p>"<em>Nero,stop thinking this!No one here think you're unwanted!</em>"</p><p>Obviously that shout was heard downstairs,where Dante tried to play down making a funny remark.</p><p>"<em>Damn,Nero! Your future self must have messed something up, as usual. For made Kyrie upset.</em>"</p><p>Dante said it jokingly,but the present Nero take it seriously.</p><p>"<em>Stop laughing like a dummy,dammit!</em>"</p><p>He didn't stand to think his future self made Nero get angry.</p><p>"<em>Hey,future me! Stop making Kyrie upset!</em>"</p><p>But,from upstairs,Kyrie replied to Nero.</p><p>"<em>Don't worry,Nero. It's alright! In a short while we will there.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Sorry,if I made you upset,Kyrie.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I told you, already. Don't worry. For that matter, your present self did something worse. Every time he went in a mission I'm always worried.</em>"</p><p>Kyrie laughed and her laugh was so captivating that the future Nero laughed with her.</p><p>"<em>Yeah,I remeber that.</em>"</p><p>Kyrie was also happy because she was able to make the future Nero laugh.</p><p>"<em>Look? I made you laugh. Now,you believe you will be wanted.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yeah. Thank you, Kyrie.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I guess, you're hungry. C'mon, let's have dinner.</em>"</p><p>Then she took the future Nero by the hand and she went downstairs with him.</p><p>"<em>Sorry,If we took so long,but I have to medicate him.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Don't worry. We waited for you two.</em>"</p><p>"<em>But,now,I'm starving!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Who cares,Dante. It's not a great loss if you don't eat.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You're evil, Vergil.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You two, cut it out!</em>"</p><p>Seeing that scene made future Nero smile,because he was happy to see them all carefree.</p><p>Then they spent a beautiful dinner together. Obviously,Dante did his utmost to bother Vergil and the present Nero had to do his best to calm down his father.</p><p>After the dinner,the future Nero went outside to get some fresh air.<br/>The present Nero wanted to talk with him and he followed him.<br/>Once outside the future Nero leaned against the wall of the office and looked up at the stars.</p><p>"<em>Kyrie,I didn't managed to keep my promise. But,I think you don't care about that,do you?</em>"</p><p>The future Nero smiled thinking to how his Kyrie would have reacted. Maybe, she wouldn't say anything or,maybe,she would give him an advice like "you did your best".</p><p>"<em>Oh,Kyrie. I miss you, baby.</em>"</p><p>A tear feel down his face.</p><p>"<em>Hey, future me. Are you okay,now?</em>"</p><p>The voice of the present Nero woke him up from his thoughts.</p><p>"<em>Yeah. Still I owe you all.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Nah, who cares! The important thing is that you're alive. I would have been sorry if you was dead.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yeah, I imagine.</em>"</p><p>They laughed together. Then the present Nero put his arm around his future self's neck.</p><p>"<em>C'mon,get back inside.</em>"</p><p>And so,they came back inside. That night,the future Nero could sleep peacefully without any trace of nightmare.</p><p>The next morning,the two Nero and Kyrie decided to come back home in Fortuna.</p><p>"<em>Have a nice trip, future Nero. And don't make Kyrie upset</em>."</p><p>"<em>Stop it,Dante! I know.</em>"</p><p>After that,they headed towards Fortuna.</p><p>"<em>By the way, and Fortuna's citizens? Where are they now?</em>"</p><p>Kyrie asked so because she was a little worried about them.</p><p>"<em>I guess, they're come back in their homes. After the battle,we gave them the go-ahead for coming back home. So,I think, they did so.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Don't worry. In a little bit we will be home. So you will be able to check it out by yourself.</em>"</p><p>And indeed,when they arrived at Fortuna, Kyrie saw all the people around the streets. And,unusually, some of them thanked the two Nero for their work.</p><p>"<em>Thank you,Nero. Without you,we will be lost.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I beg of you: keep protecting this city.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Sure! It's our duty!</em>"</p><p>Then they finally managed to get home.</p><p>"<em>By the way,future Nero. For your clothes. I hope isn't a problem,if I washed them. They were so dirty.</em>"</p><p>"<em>It's not a problem at all,quite the opposite. Thank you.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Hey, what about Nico? How do we tell her about him?</em>"</p><p>"<em>I don't think it will be a problem. If she's like the Nico of my time she will make a funny remark of it and she will accept me. Or,at least,I hope so.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Don't worry. She will understand.</em>"</p><p>The answer didn't wait for coming. Indeed several weeks later Nico and the kids returned to Fortuna.<br/>Obviously,when they saw the future Nero,they were truly astonished.</p><p>"<em>You're...Nero?</em>"</p><p>The kids were so surprised to see him but at the same time a little fearful.</p><p>"<em>Don't worry,kids. He's like me. Maybe,I little more complicated than me...</em>"</p><p>"<em>...and a little more older than you.</em>"</p><p>The future Nero finished the phrase in place of himself.<br/>Of course,as the future Nero said,Nico started to make a funny remark of the situation.</p><p>"<em>No wait! What? I leave you two alone for two weeks and when I'm back I found another Nero wander for home. And don't say about the creation of the Devil Breakers,I will have to jump through hoops for making them.</em>"</p><p>"<em>C'mon,Nico. I told you already. He's here because he can't go back in his time.</em>"</p><p>But Nico smirked at the present Nero.</p><p>"<em>Don't worry, tough guy. I know,your sense of humor is really treated badly</em>."</p><p>That phrase made the future Nero laugh while his present self was bothered.</p><p>"<em>C'mon, don't give her free hand,me!</em>"</p><p>"<em>By the way,future tough guy. I can't wait to see you at work. I guess,it would be funny.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Don't worry,Nico. It will be.</em>"</p><p>"<em>In this case, I can't wait to see you in a battle.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Okay,you two. Stop!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Someone is jealous...</em>"</p><p>"<em>No,I'm not!</em>"</p><p>Despite all,the future Nero was really happy to live with them in their time.<br/>And thanking to them,he was able to become more stronger and he managed to keep the promise he made to his father.</p><p>THE END.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The story of future Nero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of the Mundus heirs wants his revenge against the Sparda's kins. So,he ends up in Fortuna, chasing after Nero. Nero, obviously, fights the demon,but he is totally defeat and during that battle he lost Kyrie. After Nero's defeat, Vergil go to Fortuna to help his son in his battle but Nero doesn't want to listen to him and,during his second battle against the demon, Nero is defeated once again. At that point,he understands the only way to win that demon is combining the powers of the Ragtime and the Yamato. But that gives life to a dimensional gate. That swallows all of them up. Vergil to protect his son tosses him out of the vortex making him end up in the past</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>•Broken english alert</p>
<p>•This's a bonus chapter that show what happened in the future.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was a day like another in the Fortuna of the future.<br/>Nero was having breakfast with Kyrie like every day.<br/>That morning Kyrie was truly worried because they were running out of food.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero, we should go doing shopping. We're finishing the provisions. And,considering we've to feed the homeless childrens, our supplies won't be enough.</em>"</p>
<p>But, in contrast to Kyrie,Nero wasn't worried at all. And he smiled,for making her less worried.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry,Kyrie. As soon as,I finish to have breakfast,we'll go to the open-air market. So,you will buy all what you need.Is that okay?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Sure. Thank you,Nero.</em>"</p>
<p>Then Kyrie gave him a kiss on his cheek as sign of approval. Nero was happy to receive it.</p>
<p>"<em>No problem,Kiri.</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie became bright red like a pepper when she heard Nero called her like this, because no one had called her like that for ages.</p>
<p>After a little while,when Nero finished to have breakfast,he did as he said. And so,he went outside with Kyrie for buying provision for the next week.</p>
<p>They were walking hand in hand along the alley which lead them to the market. Hold hands was a Kyrie's habit. She liked walk hand in hand with the man she loved.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero,once we'll finish here,do you want to help me preparing the meal for the kids?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Sure. You know it's not a problem at all,for me.</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie was really happy to hear that because,if she needed an hand,Nero was always ready to give her one.</p>
<p>And obviously,Nero gave her an hand also doing shopping when Kyrie was undecided about what she had to buy.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero,do you think it's better buy more carrots or buy more salad?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Keep in mind the kids aren't big on salad. Maybe buy less salad than carrots.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Okay. Thank you,Nero.</em>"</p>
<p>Nero was happy to help her love in that situations. Even if they were simply suggestions.</p>
<p>They spent the morning buying the food they needed. <br/>Nero was helping Kyrie, carrying him the shopping bags.</p>
<p>"<em>I can't believe we have buy so much food. The childrens will be very happy. Don't you think,Nero?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Sure.</em>"</p>
<p>That moment with Kyrie seemed to build for last forever.<br/>But, unfortunately, it wasn't. All of a sudden,they heard a roar from afar.</p>
<p>"<em>What was that?</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie was really worried,but Nero,understanding it could be a danger, didn't think twice and he took Kyrie by the arm and with her he ran to the garage.</p>
<p>"<em>Wait,Nero. What's going on?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I will tell you everything as soon as we'll reach the garage. But now,we must run!</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie was really scared because she knew perfectly if Nero was acting like that, it meant only a thing: a demon was attacking the city.</p>
<p>Unluckily,though,the demon showed up in front of them.</p>
<p>"<em>No...</em>"</p>
<p>Nero understood very quickly he had to hurry to reach the garage for taking his weapons and trying to fight him.</p>
<p>"<em>Kyrie,hurry! We haven't time!</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie tried her best to run faster but,she wasn't able and,in the haste,she stumbled. In that moment,Nero used his wings to carry her.<br/>He made to reach the garage before he could be hit by the demon's fireball.<br/>Once inside it,he laid Kyrie on the floor.<br/>In the meanwhile,from outside they heard the demon yelled at Nero.</p>
<p>"<em>C'mon, Sparda's heir. Showed up! I know you're here. Or are you just a coward like your forefather?</em>"</p>
<p>But Nero didn't care about the demon's provocations. What he cared about,in that moment,was keep Kyrie in safe.</p>
<p>"<em>Kyrie. Wait,here. I beg you.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Nero,what's going on? Please,tell me.</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie was really troubled about his love. And, after hearing the demon's words, she was more than before.<br/>At that point,Nero have no choice and he told her everything.</p>
<p>"<em>I don't know who really is that demon. But ever since I came back from the Underworld, I've always felt a strange feeling; like something or someone was chasing after me. I would have never imagined such nonsense could have something to do with that demon.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Why didn't you tell me anything?</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie was really angry with him,she didn't want he hide her the seriousness of things that happened to him.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm sorry. I didn't do it, because I didn't want to worry you.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Nero,I told you already, I don't care if something happens, I just want to know the truth on time.</em>"</p>
<p>Nero realised he did a huge mistake: He was still treating Kyrie like a simpleton, when he,actually,had to treat her like a woman ready to face everything from life.<br/>At that point,Nero hugged Kyrie tightly.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm sorry. I was a nitwit. I won't hide you the seriousness of things anymore.</em>"</p>
<p>But Kyrie didn't want to force all the fault on Nero.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry. We were both wrong.</em>"</p>
<p>From outside,though, the demon was keeping claiming victims.</p>
<p>"<em>Sorry, Kyrie. But,I've to go,before that demon destroys everything.</em>"</p>
<p>Nero loaded the Red Queen on his back and he took some Devil Breakers with him.<br/>But,before he went outside,Nero turned to Kyrie.</p>
<p>"<em>Kyrie, don't go out for any reasons at this world. Is that okay?</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie nodded but she was truly worried for Nero.</p>
<p>"<em>Please,Nero. Be careful.</em>"</p>
<p>Nero smiled in response at Kyrie. He didn't want to make her worry further,but he knew perfectly that it wouldn't have been an easy battle.</p>
<p>Then Nero ran outside where a macabre scene was waiting for him. The city was completely in flames and the demon was rising above the city ruins.<br/>But,the demon noticed Nero and,laughing,he addressed to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sparda's kin. Finally,you showed up."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Damn, demon. I'll make you pay for this!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bring it on! I can't wait to kill you."</em>
</p>
<p>Without thinking twice,Nero turned into his DT while he was revving the Red Queen fully. In a moment he flew to the demon which, didn't take himself by surprised of Nero's speed attacked Nero with a energy sphere. Nero was able to parry the attack using his wings but,the blow was so powerful that the blast wave tossed him afar.</p>
<p>"<em>It can't be...</em>"</p>
<p>Nero realised in no time that demon wasn't at his same level but, despite this,he had to fight him to protect Kyrie and the rest of the citizens.<br/>And so,he charged the energy in the Ragtime. He pounced on the demon and when he was enough close to him,Nero released the energy of his robotic arm, to slow down the time around him; in such a way he could hit the demon with the Red Queen.<br/>But,this wasn't enough. As soon as the demon resumed to move at his normal speed,he attacked Nero violently. Nero tried to defend himself by the innumerable blows the demon was addressed to him, but he failed. His was about to fall to the ground but the demon caught him in his hands and he crushed him in them. Nero screamed in the grip of pain.</p>
<p>"<em>You're pathetic. You're not a Sparda's kin.</em>"</p>
<p>Nero was forced to turn into his human form.</p>
<p>"<em>Damn...you...</em>"</p>
<p>He managed to free himself using his wings but the demon was faster than Nero and he blocked him by his wings.</p>
<p>"<em>You don't deserve this wings. If you're not able to use them.</em>"</p>
<p>Nero realised what the demon was about to do to him and he tried to wriggle away from the demon's grip. But,without hesitation,the demon ripped Nero's wings off from his back.<br/>In that moment,Nero felt an indescribable pain. But for the demon this wasn't enough and he punched Nero right on his back,throwing him to the ground.</p>
<p>Nero was now annihilated at the ground. But the demon had not finished with him yet.</p>
<p>"<em>This's your end, Sparda's kin.</em>"</p>
<p>Nero tried to stand up but his body didn't react.<br/>The demon was about to punch him when Kyrie stepped in between him and the demon.<br/>That blow perforated Kyrie's abdomen in one fell swoop. The blood of his girlfriend ended up on his face leaving Nero totally shocked in front of that scene.</p>
<p>"<em>Ky...KYRIE!</em>"</p>
<p>Nero cried her name,realising it was only his fault and of his weakness if she now was in that state.</p>
<p>"Who was she? Your lover?"</p>
<p>The demon mocked Nero while he pulled his hand out from her body. Leaving her kneel in front of him.</p>
<p>"<em>So...rry...Ne..ro...</em>"</p>
<p>Kyrie smiled and cried at the same saying that words to his boyfriend. That were her last words before she died and fell down in front of him.</p>
<p>Nero wasn't able to protect the woman he loved and that made him rampage. The rage took charge of him. The hidden demonic power inside of him,gave him the strength to turned into an evolution of his DT: His wings grew back doubling their numbers,his gaze became full of blood and his demonic body became greater than before. But his mind was eager for avenging. And, due to that,Nero went totally berserk.<br/>But the demon wasn't surprised at all,to see in that state.</p>
<p>"<em>If you needed someone to die in front of you to awaken your latent demonic power, I would have done it right away.</em>"</p>
<p>But Nero didn't listen to him. The only thing he wanted in that moment was destroy who deprived him of his love.<br/>And,in the grip of rage,he pounced on the demon but he avoided Nero's attack without problems. The only attack Nero was able to do in that state was puching his enemy,if only he was able to hit him.</p>
<p>"<em>You're pathetic. It's not even worth fight you in this way.</em>"</p>
<p>At that point,the demon punched Nero hard in his stomach and on his back, making him plummet on the ground and forcing him to return human. Now,Nero was on the ground.  Unconscious,with his clothes totally tattered and his body completely covered in wounds and blood.</p>
<p>"<em>Listen, Sparda's kin. I'll give you three months. I want to see if you'll be able to become stronger. Otherwise,I will kill you without hesitation.</em>"</p>
<p>After that,the demon disappeared over the horizon.<br/>The deep wounds and the trauma of Kyrie's death do so that Nero ended up in a coma.<br/>The nightmare of Kyrie's loss made him wake up a month later in a hospital bed.</p>
<p>"<em>Finally,you wake up.</em>"</p>
<p>Nero heard a familiar voice and he looked around before he had figured out whose voice it was.</p>
<p>"<em>F-Father...?</em>"</p>
<p>Vergil was leaned against the wall of the room,with his arms crosses and he was looking seriously at his son.<br/>Nero tried to stand up, but his body was still injured and he wasn't easy for him doing so. And he had no choice that sit down on the bed.</p>
<p>"<em>What...are you doing...here?</em>"</p>
<p>"I heard Fortuna was attacked by a demon and I wanted to see with my own eyes what happened."</p>
<p>
  <em>"You came... all this way... just for this?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No. One of the inhabitant told me,he heard that demon tell you something."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And what did that bastard say?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"He gave you three months to become stronger,at the end of them he will attack Fortuna once again."</em>
</p>
<p>Hearing that Nero decided to stand up and go outside. Vergil,in the meanwhile, knowing his son couldn't go anywhere didn't even try to stop him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Where are you going?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What a question! I will go to that bastard. I've got a score to seetle with him."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"If your girlfriend ended killed by him,it's just your fault."</em>
</p>
<p>In that moment Nero,hearing that words went berserk and he took his father by the collar of his jacket and he slammed him against the wall.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't you dare say that phrase, ANYMORE!</em>"</p>
<p>Nero yelled at his father. While he icy was looked in his son's eyes. So full of rage and the same time so full of suffering.</p>
<p>"<em>You didn't be there! You can't say such a phrase!</em>"</p>
<p>Then Nero lowered his head, letting his father go. In that moment Nero cried remembering what happened.</p>
<p>"<em>I...I should have protected her... And instead,I allowed him...to kill her in front of me... I hate myself for this so much...</em>"</p>
<p>But Vergil knew exactly how Nero felt. And if his son wanted to take revenge,he had to become stronger.<br/>Then Vergil dried his son's eyes with his hands. And he looked Nero in his eyes.</p>
<p>"<em>I know perfectly how you feel. But,now,you have to use that rage to become stronger. Don't worry,I'll give you a hand.</em>"</p>
<p>And so, Vergil trained his son in the following two months,in which he taught him how to control his SDT without going berserk.<br/>Until the day to fight the demon again,came.</p>
<p>The demon showed up at the gates of Fortuna.<br/>As soon as Vergil saw him,he could perceive a disquieting demonic aura came from him,like Mundus'one but more powerful.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero,we have to cooperate,if we want to kill him.</em>"</p>
<p>But when Nero saw him, the memories of all the pain he felt because of him made him rampage and he didn't listen at his father.</p>
<p>"<em>I'll make you pay for that day!</em>"</p>
<p>Without giving time to the demon to prepare his attack,Nero pounced on him revving the Red Queen fully.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero! No!</em>"</p>
<p>Nero unsheated the Red Queen once he was close to him, but the demon knew already that move and he avoided Nero's attack without problems.</p>
<p>"<em>I thought you would had become more stronger. But,I was wrong.</em>"</p>
<p>He was about to punch Nero,when Vergil turned into his SDT was able to stop him.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero,now, attack him!</em>"</p>
<p>But Nero was to slow and the demon took advantage of the situation and he released his demonic energy, throwing them afar.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero, dammit! You've to listen to me!</em>"</p>
<p>But Nero didn't want to hear a thing about that,he wanted only take his revenge and he turned into his SDT ready to attack the demon once again.</p>
<p>"<em>Damned,rascal!</em>"</p>
<p>Vergil became angry seeing his kid didn't care about his advice.<br/>Nero fought the demon with all his strength but was useless, that demon was became stronger than that day. <br/>And, unfortunately, how it was predictable Nero got beaten up and threw to the ground forced to return human.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Dammit! How is possible I can't beat him?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"If you stop acting like a kid,and you'll listen to me,maybe we can have a chance!"</em>
</p>
<p>Being scoled by his own father in front of the demon who ruined his life,made Nero feel humiliate.<br/>But the demon didn't leave time to them to prepare a countermove and he attacked them with an energy sphere and they were hit.</p>
<p>
  <em>"We have no choice,Nero. You have to use the power of your robotic arm with the power of the Yamato."</em>
</p>
<p>Having no choice,Nero obeyed and he charged the energy of the Ragtime, while Vergil charged the energy in the Yamato. But the demon didn't wait for them and he charged a powerful blow in his hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I won't let you destroy me!"</em>
</p>
<p>The demon was about to hit them,when Nero and Vergil released their powers at the same time. Creating a spatiotemporal vortex which in no time swallowed them up. But despite this the demon didn't stop to attack them. At that point, Vergil was forced to toss Nero against the wall of the vortex that injured him before he could came out of</p>
<p>"<em>I hope you will be safe somewhere,Nero</em>."</p>
<p>After that, Vergil kept fighting the demon in the vortex, leaving Nero ended up in the past.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>